


I Wont Stand In Line Behind Nobody

by sozmom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious!Yamaguchi, Third Year, jealous!tsukishima, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Yamaguchi took Kageyama as his co-captain which was completely fine to Tsukishima. Until the annoying first years started  calling them mom and dad that is.--A jealous Tsukishima is a dangerous thing.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 613





	I Wont Stand In Line Behind Nobody

When Tadashi took Kageyama as his vice captain Tsukishima was more than happy. He was half afraid his best friend might ask him and he knew he wouldn't have had the balls to decline. He wasn't cut out for captaining in any form. He spent more time ignoring their underclassman than playing with them. 

Kageyama was the perfect fit for Tadashi as co captain. His skill was impressive and he tended to bring up the quality of any teammate playing with him, his criticism was always constructive (even if it wasn't as nicely worded as Tadashi's) and all of the underclassman respected him to no end. 

Even with the logic and facts of the situation presented to him Tsukishima still couldn't stop himself from feeling irritated at Kageyama taking up Tadashi's time and attention. He put up with the texts interrupting their study sessions and the fact that sometimes Tsukishima had to give up his seat next to Tadashi on the bus when the two talked strategy. He even tolerated the fact that with Kageyama, Hinata had to be around just as much.

He drew the line when the whole mom and dad joke started.

It was bound to happen, he was shocked he didn't see it sooner. In many ways Tadashi and Kageyama reflected Sugawara and Daichi's style of captain and cocaptaining just reversed. Tadashi lifted the mood of the players,always had a smile and a good word, always observed his teammates well and just like Sugawara, his temper was slow to be brought to the surface but was infinitely more intimidating than his counterpart's.

Kageyama like Daichi before him provided a solid foundation to the team, knew which buttons to press and where to send the ball and when. He gave everything on the court, commanded attention and respect but his anger wasn't really anything anyone feared since it was frequent and fast burning. 

They paired perfectly as captains and apparently as spouses as the underclassmen had started to refer to them as mom and dad, to their faces no less. It was exactly what Tsukishima had done to Daichi and Suga in his first year and he had thought it was a barrel of laughs then. It even lead to the two captains confessing their feeling to one another. 

It wasn't so funny now. Especially since he was comically in love with Tadashi. 

Kageyama may have him beat in volleyball skill, he may have been picked to be co captain over him and he may be more respected and feared on the court with half a brain than Tsukishima ever would be with a full one but he was okay with that.

He may be okay being second to him in volleyball because volleyball didn't matter. However Tsukishima refused to be second place to him when it came to the matter of Tadashi Yamaguchi. 

\--

  
"Did you see my float serve mom! I nearly got it that time!" Eina, a rambunctious and annoying first year asked, bouncing around Tadashi, looking for validation. Tsukishima felt a vein throb at his temple, eye twitching as Yamaguchi's attention was pulled away from him. 

"Sorry Eina I was helping Tsukki with his recieves! I'm sure it was amazing, keep working though! One great serve is okay but consistent good ones are even better!" He advised like usual, tone gentle but firm. 

The first year looked a little disappointed at first but his eyes filled with determination at Tadashi's words. 

"I'll keep going captain! Then no matter what you'll get to see my serve!" Eina declared, earning whoops from the other brain dead underclassman near by. Thankfully he didn't call Tadashi mom again. Tsukkishima wouldn't be able to contain himself from going off on the brat if he did. 

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO WORK!" Kageyama yelled from the other side of the net, causing the boys to bristle and rush back to their positions

"Sorry Dad!" Eina called out teasingly as he returned to work. The fury on Kageyama's face was funny enough that Tsukishima couldn't get too worked up about it. Especially since Tadashi caught his eye, amusement clear in the twinkle there. 

\--

Tsukishima thought his head would explode the first time Tadashi and Kageyama acknowleded it. 

In hindsight it was something that Tsukishima should find thoroughly funny - especially since Kageyama came out looking like an idiot. But even with the hilarity Tsukishima couldn't help but have a vicious jealousy burn within him. 

It started at their first training camp of the new year. The Nekoma / Karusuno rivalry held strong of course and the firsties upheld it better than anyone. So when they caught the boys attempting to switch out the bubble bath gel for dye that would stain skin in Nekoma's bathhouse no one was surprised. 

Kageyama went off, chewing the boys out with increasing intensity. Tadashi was stood next to him frown fixed on his face and arms crossed in disapproval. 

Tsukishima thought it was kinda funny. 

"We said we're sorry Mom please!" One of the first years begged Tadashi to save them from Kageyama's brutal onslaught of promised punishments. Tadashi sighed and the reached for Kageyama's shoulder, effectively silencing the other captain. 

"I think they get the point _sweetheart_ " He teased, causing both Kageyama and Tsukishima to go identically red for very polarizing reasons. 

Then before Tsukishima could tear Kageyama's head off in a jealous rage or before the other other boy explode from sheer embarrassment Tadashi turned a placid smile towards the relieved first years and said in his sweetest voice.

"Don't think for a second you're off the hook. Tomorrow morning you will publicly apologize to Nekoma for even _considering_ to prank them. And then you can enjoy benchwarming for the first match how about that?" 

Even though it was said with a smile the temperature in the room plummeted. Fear and horror streaked the firsties faces as they shook in their boots. Admittedly even Tsukishima was feeling the intimidation and judging by the blood draining from Kageyama's face so was he. 

"So i think its time for bed huh?" Tadashi finished brightly. The first years nodded scampering off towards their room without needing to be told twice. 

"You're terrifying Tadashi" Tsukishima offered the compliment as soon as their underclassmen were out earshot. Yamaguchi flushed a little, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment as the scary captain act dropped.

"Eh really? I'm always afraid they wont listen to me" He admitted returning to his sheepish self. Tsukishima felt fondness rip through him at the sight, starting for the room as well in fear he'd do something stupid like stare Tadashi's blush for too long.

"They respect your authority" Tsukishima assured when Tadashi fell in step with him. "More than net for brains over there" He teased purposely loudly. Tadashi stifled a laugh, as he shot a look back towards Kageyama who was still rooted in place, clearly trying to comprehend what just happened. 

"Tsukki be nice!" Yamaguchi giggled, no fire behind his words. Warmth spread through him at the sight of Tadashi's smile. He still had this over Kageyama at least. 'No one could make Yamaguchi smile like this but him. he thought triumphantly. 

\--- 

  
The next time a pet name slipped out, even jokingly, it came from Kageyama.

" _Darling_ " He started, voice as serious as always "I think i'll have to murder our children" He finished, watching as the troublesome first years fawned over their new manager in training, scaring the poor girl half to death. 

"All too understandable my dear" Yamaguchi replied, eyes brimming with concern as he watched the girl hide behind Yachi. Tsukishima felt that same jealous flame light within him, eye twitching and hand clenching and unclenching his pocari sweat.

When Hinata bounded over towards the situation Kageyama finally made a break towards them, undoubtedly stopping whatever disaster was about to ensue. 

Yamaguchi sighed and looked towards Tsukishima to share his frustration but his concern only heightened when he was greeted with a rather obviously distressed best friend. 

"Are you okay Tsukki" He asked hand coming up to gently grip Tsukishima's shoulder. The touch snapped him out of his circular thoughts of 'Mine-he's-mine, my-best-friend,-not-yours-not-your-darling' but the feelings didn't disappear completely. 

"I'm fine, lets get back to work" He said plainly, feeling anything but inside. 

Tadashi looked at him like he wanted to push but decided not to in the end. Instead he called for everyone to return to practice. 

\---

  
For the next week Tsukishima spent his time during practice working through his feelings by being efficient, relentless and brutal with all of his serves, passes or blocks. He got out a lot of his frustrations and managed to scare off any of the underclassmen trying to bother him. All in all a success in his eyes.

For most of them it probably just looked like a really good week for him volleyball wise. Even his academics were thriving. He'd gotten well ahead of a lot of his course work, nearly burning through 3 chapters in both History and Biology as a poor attempt to distract from his current prediciment. 

The part of his life being neglected however was his personal, specifically Yamaguchi. He'd been blowing off all attempts at spending extra time with his best friends, which admittedly was why his homework was looking particularly immaculate. He knew he was hurting Tadashi but he also knew he'd only hurt him more if he didn't take this week to work through all these messy emotions. 

It was fine. By Monday it would be swept under the rug, marked as an off week and a weird on week at the same time. 

Except Friday evening practice turned that on its head. 

It was Kageyama's fault honestly. If he had just kept his hands to himself he wouldn't have a bleeding nose and probably a nice black eye to match. 

They had been playing a practice game. With so many new recruits in first and second year they were able to easily do practice matches against each other. There were 4 third years left so two of them usually rotated joining either team to keep things fair and varied. Hinata and Tsukishima had the misfortune of pairing for this match, Yamaguchi and Kageyama paired on the other. 

Yamaguchi got a solid 5 points against them on serves alone. It was entirely too impressive. Tsukishima had been practicing receiving Yamaguchi's float serves specifically and even then it was difficult to even get the ball in play. 

"Good job!" Kageyama cheered when the fifth point was scored. Tadashi held up his hands for a high ten which Kageyama returned. Then when he turned to go back to his place for the sixth serve Kageyama did the unspeakable, the unthinkable, the one thing that was bound to set Tsukishima off no matter who did it. 

He gave Yamaguchi's butt a light pat and declared "Get us to six captain!". 

Now since first year Kageyama had become ever more tactile with the team. A lot of that was sheer exposure to people like Hinata, Tanaka and Suga but another element was probably the fact that the moronic king was so touch starved he felt the need to compensate now that he was in a safe environment to do so. 

Tsukishima had been on the receiving end of some Kageyama butt pats before. Especially after executing a good block together. The butt pat was entirely a Sugawara inherited trait as the man was known to squeeze, pat, pinch and prod all his team mates asses. 

It was fine usually. But with the memories of the terms of endearment fresh in Tsukishimas mind and an overwhelming amount of jealousy coursing through him it was only natural that the action caused him to go a little...unhinged. 

The sixth point was another jump float but this time Tsukishima was ready. He managed to receive it, getting it back to one of the annoying firsties that perpetuated this chaos in Tsukishima's heart. 

He raced forward as the ball made its way back to their setter and he called out for it. 

It got tossed his way and there was any number of ways he could have scored a point. He was basically unmarked, unblocked, plenty of wiggle room to pull a trick or too. 

However that's not what he did. His eyes zero'd on to Kageyama moving back to prepare to receive and aimed right between his eyes. 

The sound of the ball hitting skin was accompanied by a near deafening crunch. 

Kageyama fell backwards with the force of the spike, hands coming up to grab his face. Within seconds the game was stopped and everyone crowded around him. 

Tsukishima timidly made his way forward, the jealousy leaving him and instead being replaced with shame at how easily he lost his cool. 

"Damn Tsukkishima you nearly took his head off!" Hinata screeched cradling the king dramatically. Tsukishima gritted his teeth, burning with embarrassment at being scolded by someone like _Hinata_.

"Sorry Kageyama" He managed to choke out, bowing in respect. 

"Fuck off and get me an ice pack idiot" Kageyama replied, thankfully treating Tsukishima like he normally would. 

Not needing to be told twice he darted towards the club room where they had a small freezer full of icepacks for situations just like this. 

He used all of the advantages of his long legs to carry him towards the gym in record time but before he could get back inside Yamaguchi and Yachi met him at the door 

"I'll take that to Kageyama!" Yachi declared, voice obviously trying to sound positive but failing miserably. 

One look at Tadashi's stormy face told Tsukishima exactly what was about to happen. He conceded the icepack to Yachi, who looked at him with sympathy, solidifying that he was in for an earful. 

"Clubroom, now" Yamaguchi snapped, breezing past Tsukishima. 

\--

Being with Yamaguchi had never been awkward. The boy slotted into his life effortlessly, comfort coming naturally. However standing alone with him in the clubroom Tsukishima thought the awkwardness might threaten to suffocate him. 

"You did that on purpose" Tadashi started, skipping any niceties. Tsukishima thought to defend himself or lie for a moment but then decided against it. 

"Yeah" He confirmed even if he didn't need to. "I'm sorry i did" He tentatively added, he really was but he didn't know whether Yamaguchi would think so. 

Yamaguchi sighed sharply, rubbing at his temples in frustration. It was the first time Tsukishima had gotten close enough to properly look at him in a week. He looked tired, some bags forming under his eyes like they did on exam week when he would stay up at night to cram. 

Tsukishima felt a pit form in his stomach when he realized where those bags probably came from. It was rare that Tsukishima ever actually pushed Yamaguchi away. But it happened now and then and Tadashi had always given him his space but was clearly still worried about him. All that anxious energy would keep him up at night. 

It hadn't happened in years so Tsukishina forgot just what impact he had on Yamaguchi. He figured with volleyball prominent in his life Tadashi would have an outlet for that pent up anxiety. His stomach twisted itself up in knots as he realized Tadashi was still the same, still felt the same way. 

"Look i know you need space sometimes, and you don't like prying but when other people are getting hurt I'm sorry but i have to" Tadashi said, breaking Tsukishima in half with how goddamn compassionate he was. "What's going on with you?" He finally asked, eyes meeting the blonde's for the first time since they stepped into the clubroom. 

Tsukishima considered for a split second lying to him. He could make up any number of things, he could even brush him off completely.

But he didn't want to. He didn't want to keep feeling all that rage swirl inside him, jealousy driving his thoughts in obsessive circles. He was a creature that thrived on logic and practicality, having everything disrupted so much was incredibly frustrating. Feelings were messy, rarely sensical and thoroughly embarrassing to admit but in desperate times Tsukishima could be pushed to talk about them. There were certainly desperate times. 

"I'm jealous of Kageyama" Tsukishima started, keeping his voice as bland as possible so that he could have some semblance of control. Tadashi looked like he was about to launch into a heated speech on why Tsukishima was just as good and valuable to their team as their setter was but Tsukishima held up a hand to stop him. 

"I'm not jealous of his volleyball skills. I'm jealous because he's taking up your time and attention" Tsukishima said the words like they were facts and not like they were a brief summation of an intense emotional roller-coaster he'd been riding the past few weeks.

Tadashi stilled, eyes going wide and mouth falling open in shock. _Clearly_ he never considered himself a culprit of Tsukishima's mood. 

"Tsukki!" Tadashi yelled, catching his friend by surprise. His eyes were shiny like he was holding back tears and his mouth was starting to twist up into a smile. "Tsukki you're meant to be the smart one" He giggled, reaching for his friend. 

Tsukishima watched with confusion as Tadashi stifled another giggle. Did he not realize how serious this was? 

"I'm being serious" Tsukishima told him, arms crossing like a petulant child which only caused Tadashi to laugh harder. "Stop thinking this is funny" He tried again but unfortunately the humour of the situation was starting to catch up with him, the mask cracking as Tadashi's laugh was infectious. 

"Tadashi I'm convinced he doesnt actually have anything in his head, it's shameful that I'm jealous of him" Tsukishima began joking but also it was a blatant realization to just how dumb he was being. Tadashi tried to contain a giggle as he stumbled closer to Tsukkishima, grabbing his best friends arm to keep upright. 

"I wont stand in line behind a net for brains for your affection" Tsukishima declared, feeling relieved now that it was all in the open. Instead of laughing more Tadashi seemed to sober up at the words. Trying to think where he went wrong it dawned on Tsukishima with horror that he said _affection_ and not attention.

"Kei.." Tadashi said softly, hand coming up to cup the blondes face. Tsukishima's heart beat wildly in his chest at the contact and the use of his name. He'd told Tadashi that he could use it ages ago, when he stopped being Yamaguchi and became Tadashi. Tadashi had just laughed and continued to call him Tsukki instead. 

"Kei.." He said again, other hand reaching up for the other side of Tsukishima's face, forcing the blonde to meet his eyes. They were shining and bright, the bags barely noticeable underneath the unconstrained joy. Tsukishima felt like jelly in his gaze. 

"You don't have to stand in line behind anybody for my affection" Tadashi whispered sincerely, causing Tsukishima's heart to soar. 

"Prove it" He found himself whispering back, feeling emboldened by Tadashi's words. 

With a smirk Tadashi did just that, dragging Tsukkshima's face down until he was at the perfect height for him to kiss. 

Their lips met and it was incredibly affirming. All the feelings coiling around in Tskkishima's stomach and plaguing his mind mellowed out as they stumbled through their first kiss, eventually finding the perfect rhythm, the perfect slide of locked lips to stir up some new, much more pleasant emotions. 

Tsukishima's arms encircled Tadashi's waist and Tadashi's hands moved from his face to running through his hair. 

He didn't know how long they stood there, caught up in each other but when Tadashi eventually pulled away it didn't feel long enough for Tsukishima's taste. 

"You're still in major trouble for nearly concussing Kageyama" Tadashi murmured, eyes meeting Tsukishima's. An understanding passed between them, and within one breath they were both doubled over laughing at the entire situation. 

"I'm sorry" Tsukishima apologized, pulling away from Tadashi but slipping a hand in his to compensate. 

"No you're not" Tadashi giggled, giving their interlocked hands an affirming squeeze. Tsukkishima just grinned back, neither confirming nor denying that he was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from Nobody by Sylvia. Its a song about catching your husband cheating but it lowkey slaps so I felt the need to put a lyric as the title. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! If you liked it kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Want to find me elsewhere? I'm @ggwinkyface on twitter or ggcosplayface on tiktok!


End file.
